The present invention relates to apparatus for detecting fault of indicating lamps, especially those used in motor cars.
In a motor car a plurality of lamps are used to indicate the operating conditions of various portions, and faults such as the breakage of the filaments of the lamps should be supervised constantly.
Heretobefore, one or more check switches have been provided for merely checking indicating lamps so that it has been necessary to operate such check switches in order to detect that one of the lamps is faulty. Accordingly, it is more or less troublesome to operate check switches.